


Sobre quienes llegaron, se fueron y vendrán

by SyrusZuviel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrusZuviel/pseuds/SyrusZuviel
Summary: Una historia que son muchas historias, sobre aquella a quien conocieron, a quien nunca llegaron a conocer y quien conocerán pronto.





	Sobre quienes llegaron, se fueron y vendrán

Agasha Karen fue la hija menor de Agasha Tomohisa y Agasha Rumiko. Desde el comienzo tuvo una relación tensa con sus padres, sobre todo con el padre, quien privilegiaba a su hermana mayor, Sayaka. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que la relación con su hermana fuera profunda y llena de amor. Sayaka la amo y cuidó de ella hasta el momento de su muerte, una trágica noche de invierno.

Karen acostumbraba a escapar de casa y de la escuela cada vez que podía. Su madre era a la vez su sensei, su escuela era cercana a su casa, y constantemente se sentía ahogada en medio de todo. La naturaleza, en cambio, siempre era libre, estaba ahí siendo sí misma y nada más. Karen no sabía quién era ella, pero por los instantes que pasaba trepada a árboles y entremedio de arbustos podía percibirse de una forma difícil de explicar.

 

\---

 

Un día, mientras se ocultaba entre las ramas de los árboles, descubrió a un pequeño niño, tirado en el bosque, que parecía inconsciente. Pronto descubrió que no estaba muerto, sólo herido y con la cara empapada de llanto. Lo levantó, lo limpió, le dio algo de comer y lo guio hasta casa. Su nombre era Ueda.

El padre de Ueda, Kitsuki Uenoyama, se encontraba en territorio Agasha finiquitando ciertos negocios. Le tomó un gran afecto a la salvadora. A diferencia de los demás adultos que la rodeaban, él pudo apreciar potencial detrás de sus innumerables defectos. Kitsuki-san logró darle el impulso que necesitaba para sacar a relucir su potencial. El cortesano volvió con su familia a sólo días de haberse ido. Su hijo de frágil condición ya no podía tolerar la presión de tierras Kitsuki.

Karen encontró un nuevo refugio y dejó atrás a su antigua protectora.

 

\---

 

En su último año de escuela, llegó hasta la puerta de su casa Ryuunosuke, trayendo consigo algunas pertenencias de su hermana, el brazo inmovilizado y las noticias.

 

\---

 

Ueda no le teme a la muerte porque, según él, está más cerca de eso que de la vida. Él hablaba constantemente de la fragilidad de la vida humana, del sinsentido de débiles eslabones unidos por la rueda kármica. Karen explicaba todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela Agasha. Ueda sonreía de forma condescendiente.

La noche en que supo la noticia, Ueda la abrazó con fuerza. “En su próxima vida”, dijo, “ella será exitosa, llena de honor y tendrá unos pacíficos años de retiro”. Sus palabras dolieron, porque Karen sintió que en ese momento él creía en lo que decía.

 

\---

 

No quería a Ryuunosuke como su joyimbo. Él no debía estar ahí, no debería estar vivo. Él debería estar muerto y su hermana viva. Por supuesto que lo vociferó pero sus padres no hicieron caso. El anuncio fue hecho y Karen no le habló en ningún momento. Ryuunosuke tampoco parecía querer dirigirle la palabra.

Su joyimbo había sido el joyimbo de su hermana muerta y era, además, su primo. Sayaka y Ryuunosuke tenían la misma edad, hicieron su gempukku juntos y compartieron toda una vida. Ryuunosuke estaba enamorado de Sayaka. Karen no era Sayaka.

 

\---

 

La relación que Karen tenía con Ueda no era como nada que haya experimentado antes.

Sentía que su relación provocaba sinergia en todos los sentidos. Los hacía pensar, discutir, buscar, persuadir, hablar, investigar. Todo entre ellos, siendo tan diferente, encajaba de forma perfecta.

A veces Karen se sorprendía a sí misma imaginando escenarios en el futuro. Los dos compartiendo una vida juntos. Ueda era todo lo cortés y educado, mientras que Karen era decidida y valiente. Sería perfecto.

Tapaba el sonrojo con las mantas del futón.

 

\---

 

Una noche, Karen atacó la casa de los Kitsuki.

No fue consiente; algo extraño había pasado esa noche de luna llena, pero supo lo que había hecho cuando se encontró a sí misma amarrada y vigilada por sus padres.

No volvió a visitarlos.

 

\---

 

Pocos días antes de viajar a tierras Grulla como representante oficial en el torneo Topacio, Kitsuki Uenoyama visitó la casa de los Agasha. Venía con una propuesta de matrimonio.

Su idea era sencilla. Hablaba de las ventajas sociales que Ueda podría traer a Karen, siendo una promesa en la familia pero con ciertas dificultades para sociabilizar. Karen, a su vez, traería el nombre y virtud que su familia necesitaba, para su hijo de cuerpo débil. Ambos se complementaban maravillosamente y el destino parecía querer su unión con la misma fuerza.

Los padres de Karen no tenían más ofertas para su hija menor (a diferencia de la fallecida), sin embargo, Tomohisa-san argumentó lo que todos con respecto a Ueda: no veía beneficio en un cortesano que no podía abandonar su tierra.

Acordaron conversaciones futuras, pero Karen no veía futuro en ellas.

Dejo de fantasear. Dejó de creer.

 

\---

 

Decidió que cumpliría con la tarea para la que había nacido. Sería glorioso, grande, apoteósico, todos la conocerían, todos la amarían, y cuando todos pelearan por su mano, se daría el gusto de elegir lo que siempre quiso.

Lo haría por Sayaka. Lo haría por Ueda.

 

\---

 

Había algo en lo que el Kitsuki tenía razón. No valía la pena preocuparse de su lugar en el universo y su destino divino si había problemas reales allá afuera. Eran peligros humanos, inmediatos, con gente de carne y hueso oculta entre las multitudes, tratando de acabar con su vida.

Esto no era sobre las fuerzas de los kamis, esto era sobre conspiraciones, mentiras, negocios, dinero y nihilismo que la abrumaban hasta el punto en donde ya no podía respirar.

Todos parecían saber lo que tenían que hacer. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan perdida? ¿Es que nadie más sentía miedo?

“No estoy lista para esto”. Se lo repitió una y otra vez hasta creerlo.

 

\---

 

Volver a las montañas no fue fácil. Están tan lejos de la realidad que hasta parece gracioso que la gente quiere llegar allí para buscar la verdad. La verdad está frente a sus narices, no en un monasterio.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad de ver al hombre enmascarado y su plan para ella fueron suficientes para hacerle subir.

Ryuunosuke tuvo que cargarla por la mitad del viaje.

Karen había decido que Ryuunosuke tenía una deuda con ella, por lo que hizo. Aun así, pareciera que ese cobro nunca llega, pero en su lugar, una nueva deuda crece en paralelo, una que ella le debe a Ryuunosuke y que se hace descomunal.

Quería decirle que lo perdonaba. Quería decir que lo sentía.

 

\---

 

Escribió una carta en el día del trueno. Era todo lo que quedaba.

\---

 

Karen murió como el trueno dragón. Tenía catorce años.

Canalizó el poder del dragón del fuego y arriesgó su vida para que todos vivieran.

Pensó en sus padres, en su familia. Pensó en los truenos y en el keisatsu. Pesó en el niño que hoy está a salvo. Pensó en los festivales y el kemari. Pensó en el jardín del castillo y los arces rojos que escalaba en casa. Pensó en Sayaka esperando a Ryuunosuke. Pensó en Uenoyama. Pensó en Ueda.

Agradecida y amada, Karen murió pensando, por única vez, en sí misma.


End file.
